


Promises

by Jam Blute (CrookedCompass)



Series: 8 Days of Axel [8]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 02:30:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19736524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookedCompass/pseuds/Jam%20Blute
Summary: Created (quite late) as part of the 8 Days of Axel for Drea. Still, happy birthday! (Day 8: Free Day) Axel and Demyx have had a steady series of one-night stands going on that's starting to feel a bit real for Axel. He tries to discourage Demyx from coming back, but it has the opposite effect.





	Promises

“Hey, Ax,” Demyx started, bright-eyed and energized from the moment he woke up. It was still kinda weird, seeing his hair unstyled in the mornings, but… Well, whose fault was that? Not like his mullet thing was going to stay overnight anyway, but Axel definitely wasn’t helping matters. “You got hair gel ‘round here?”

“Yeah.” His stretch turned into a point as he sat up, giving up on getting any more rest. “Second drawer in the bathroom,” Axel explained and swung his legs out from the bed as Demyx trotted to the bathroom.

“Gotcha,” the musician chimed, disappearing into the bathroom. How he got up and dressed, even half dressed, so quickly was beyond Axel. Took him a good few minutes to find his pants to put into the hamper, never mind get a new pair.

Then he followed Demyx to the bathroom, leaning in the doorway and crossing his arms to watch the lean, slightly younger man style his hair. There weren’t a ton of Organization members Axel could trust not to kill him overnight, and even fewer in that group who Axel would climb in bed with. More than once.

“You know I’m using you, right?” Piercing green eyes met wide, aqua ones and a beat of silence passed between them.

“Huh?” Such a way with words… Geez. Luckily, he was better with his sitar. Axel sighed, standing up out of his lean and gesturing with one hand in the other man’s direction. He didn’t want to think of him as more than that right now.

“We don’t have hearts, Demyx. Any feeling we get outta this, it’s a memory.” Axel let his mind wander just a little, a chuckle breaking up the heavy thoughts. “A damn good one! But just a memory.”

And right away, there was that sad smile as Demyx took a break to look his way. His face was always so sincere, so expressive, even around Saïx and the rest. How did he do that?

“Not for me.” Demyx sighed, looking back to the mirror and running his fingers through his hair to style it just the way he wanted. “But hey, whatever you say. Doesn’t change a thing for me.”

“You serious?” Had to say it, he was surprised. Axel figured that would be the end of talking, smiling, and… The rest of the stuff he did with Demyx. “I told you, I’m _using_ you.”

“Yeah, I heard you,” he came back with a laugh like Axel told a joke instead of a hard truth. Man, oh, man. Where did this guy come from? Demyx kept it up as he washed the gel off his hands.

“A memory of a feeling becomes a heart, Axel. I’m telling you, we do too have hearts. We just gotta remember,” he explained, and that brat tapped his temple, giving Axel a sunny smile. “And I’m okay being used to help you remember.”

“Demyx, that’s…” He shook his head, laughing drily and trying not to grin. Axel brushed it off with a wave of his hand. “That’s stupid.”

“But awesome!” Demyx beamed, nodding for emphasis and standing tall. More accurately, he at least stood up straight for once. “You’ll get your heart back, Axel. I promise! And if you love me with it, great. If you don’t, I get it.”

He shrugged, eyes shining with a really unfair level of hope. He really was helping Axel to remember what it was like before. Being a person. “What’s to lose?”

“Come here, you idiot,” Axel said, putting his arm out and Demyx did just what he was told. Even with just memories to go on, Axel knew how to kiss with sinful skill– and that was the bare minimum he could do for Demyx after a vow like that.

Sure, they might fail spectacularly. Hell, it was almost guaranteed to backfire one way or another. But it’d been a long time since Axel felt anything but a queasy twist in his stomach or an empty, hollow void that scared him.

Whatever came of this, Axel would pay the price twice to hear Demyx promise him a heart again.


End file.
